


Caroline and the Awards Ceremony

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Caroline in the City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Richard took her to the ceremony, but he doesn't want to dance.  Everything is Joe's fault.





	

Caroline sighed, hoping it wasn't as loud as the past two or three had been. She didn't want to seem ungrateful- really she didn't! She knew that the award ceremony was way out of Richard's comfort zone, and he had warned her ahead of time that there was no chance that he would be dancing, but still...

She watched the other couples swirl and sway around the floor, and well... it just wasn't exactly fair. And really, when she thought about it, it was _Joe_ she should be upset with, but how often did she win awards, anyway? And she should be able to dance at her own awards ceremonies, shouldn't she?


End file.
